My luce
by Lady scarlet '1997
Summary: so this's for Nalu's week day3 :cuddle . i won't say anything so you better read ;) and hope you all like it


Hey guys I'm back and sorry for the very long waiting but since it's my summer I'm keeping my time on trying to finish all of my story . anyway I'm really happy I got to have my working on nalu week(**NALU ROLES XD)** and I'll try to do more works for nalu week and I might be late for it but it's okay . and finally I want to thank all the one who kept waiting for me and I love you all now let's get started :

…

_"it's sooooooooooooooo boring" _natsu dragneel was at fairy tail bar complaining about how boring it's since gray went with juvia on a mission , erza went on a mission with wendy ,charla and happy .

"well then why don't you go with lucy on a mission?" mira was listening to everything he said (which she didn't mind) and tride to help him .

"i can't lucy's sick " he tried to make the celestial spirit mage to go with him but she told him that she's _very_ sick and 'lucy kicked" him.

"oh my is she allright?" _'now I see why she didn't came here today' _mira thought

"yeah she's just tired and cold that's all"

"thank god. Oh I know why don't you go on a solo mission?"

"I don't know ,it just doesn't feel right to go without luce" now his head was slammed on the table so he didn't notice the big smile that went on the takeover mage face while having her match making thoughts .

"oh I see then why don't you go to her place?" mira tried to keep her big grin _'ooooh I hope it works this time' _

"but she'll kick me or even kill me"

"I think I have an answer" she winked at him and went inside the kitchen while leaving natsu confused . after 10 minutes she came back with a bag .

"give here this .." she gave him a pot "it's chicken soup to help her heal and try to keep her warm" he looked at her confuse marks on his head

"you know every girl loves the boy that take care of her" she had a big grin when she saw natsu blush a little .

"a-alright thanks mira" he gave her his usual grin and ran into the exit .

_'aaah these two are so cute … but they're so dense sometimes'_

At lucy's apartment :

Natsu saw lucy's apartment and when he was close he jumped in the window which was usually open . he looked around but didn't find his favorite person (and crush ;P).

He went inside and heard the sound of water running in the bathroom and knew that she was taking a shower . so he went to the kitchen and took the soup which was smelling great .

'Maybe_ I could have some' _he was about to taste it but he stopped himself _'no natsu this's for lucy …you're stronger than that'_

And he surprisingly listened and poured the soup in a plate and took it in her bedroom and waited for here .

After some time she came back wearing her Pajama and didn't look very surprise when she saw natsu sitting on her bed .

"ugh come on natsu I told you I don't want to go with you" she started to get annoyed from him.

"no no luce I came here to take care of you " he grinned at here which made her heart skip a beat .

"and see I brought you chicken soup mira made it for you" he pointed at the soup which she somehow did not notice it till now .

"aww natsu thank you but I .." she was cut off when her knee started to get tired and gave up on her (she was standing all the time) but she didn't feel the ground instead felt a very strong and warm arms catch her .

She looked up to see natsu's worried face "you okay lucy?" his hazel eyes were staring right at here brown ones which made her blush , she couldn't speak so she just nodded .

She squeaked when she didn't feel the ground and natsu's hand went behind her shoulders and the other went under her knees . she started blushing like crazy and looked up at her holder face "n-n-Natsu ?" she cursed her stuttering .

He looked down at her and grinned at her for an answer and he walked to her bed and when he was close he laid her softly and took the soup .

"here luce eat up" he gave her and couldn't help but smirk when he saw her blush _'she's really cute when she blush'_ and he shook his head in hopes to hide his blush from his love ^W^.

"t-thanks natsu" she took it and started to eat _'wow it taste good' _but she was cut off when a rumble came from her partner stomach and his face changed to the color of his hair and he scratched the back of his neck and kept his eyes on the bed under him .

"hehehe .. guess I forgot to eat" he couldn't look at her .

"well eat with me" he looked up and saw her putting the spoon in front of his mouth with a smile on her pink face .

"n-no luce it's y.." he was cut off when she shoved the spoon in his mouth .

"it's okay natsu there's enough soup for both of us" and she took the spoon from his mouth and she field it and drink from it and then it was natsu turn and you know how it goes and of course the blush still kept glowing on _their _faces.

After they finished natsu took everything to the kitchen while lucy went under the bed since it was night time . but to her surprise she felt the sheets move and a figure moving inside the bed she turned and was meet with a tone and muscular chest (he threw his shirt on the floor XD) she looked up and saw natsu smiling at her.

"N-Natsu w-what are y-y-you doing, GET OUT" her face was turning into a flaming red and she gave him a very strong hit on the head but he didn't move except his hand that went to massage his hurt head .

"OW lucyyyy~ that hurts so bad" he pouted at her and continued "and mirajane told me to keep you warm~" now he was grinning .

_'that mira …I'll have a very __**long**__ talk with her' _lucy knows about miras match making but she didn't think she would try something like this.

"natsu please I need to sleep and you do too so go home"

"but happy is with Carla and I don't have anyone and you'll get cold"

"I think I'll be warm enough under these sheets now leave"

"nope" he shook his head and his arms went around lucy's waist like a cage .

"N-N-Natsu let me go?" she started to wiggle to get out of his iron grib but he tided his grib (but not too hard on her).

"no luce I'll stay with you and that's final" he looked so serious that lucy asked herself if this's her natsu .

"ugh fine ..but please let me go"

"nope it's easier to warm you like this"

"ugh whatever" her head rested on his warm chest and couldn't help but smile .she really liked staying with natsu and she _loved _when he hug her or cuddle with her not that she would admit it .

Yes she lucy heartfilia have fell head over heels with her best friend natsu dragneel . but she couldn't let their friendship ruin so she kept her feelings for her self .

"you know luce.." she looked at natsu who kept his eyes on hers "I really love cuddling with you" her face exploded with all the colors in the world .

"**H_HUH ?**" she couldn't understand anything .

"luce I know we have been friends forever but I can't stand it anymore.." her heart started to go wild _'i-is he going to confuse?' _

"lucy heartfilia I love you and I love you more than a friend" his eyes was glowing with hope and Determination and her heart stopped at his sentence .

"i-i-i-i-I ..um" she was at a loss of words .

He put on a fake smile (which didn't went unnoticed for lucy) and whispered to her ear "it's okay .. you don't have to answer me" but she did something that surprised him.

She took his head ,kept her brownish eyes gazing at his eyes which held surprise and wonder .she smiled her heartwarming smile and closed the gap between them .fireworks exploded the world stopped for them it was like they were the only living ones in the world. Flashbacks went inside natsu's head since he first met _her _tell he fell in _love_ with her and now he was kissing his only love.

It was a kiss full of passion and love like they didn't see each other for ages . their lunges started to get tired so they took a step back but lucy kept her hands on his checks so he didn't go too far(which he wouldn't do anyway8P) he saw how her eyes slowly opened after the kiss and didn't know what to say except **BEAUTIFUL .**

"I love you too silly natsu~"

Her eyes were shining like the night stars and that smile oh he would do anything and he means anything to keep it on her face and her golden like hair his hands could play with it and he would never get bored he knew that he was a lucky man but now he was the _luckiest _man on the whole world.

He kissed her forehead and brought her back on his chest which she didn't mind and kept stroking her head until she fell asleep with his hands protecting her from any harm and his warmth that could ease any of her pain .

"good night and get well …_my luce"_

….

So what do you think ? please review .i want to know what you think oh and after this story I'll work on other prompts for nalu week and then I'll work on valentine games so keep waiting everyone **CAUSE I'M BACK XD.**

_**And good day everyone …..**_


End file.
